monstergirldreamsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shizu
Head of the Kunoichi of the Will-Power Temple, she proves to be a formidable boss against players who can't see past her lesson in trickery. Her history is a mystery. While spending most of her time training people how to be Kunoichi, she does take a side interest in chasing the player on the run in their various of exploits. In-Game Description "A woman with long black hair done up in a neat bun with long, pointed ears and seductive purple eyes. Her mouth is covered by a thin black facemask, and you can make out her full lips just underneath it. The rest of her body is covered by a black skintight bodysuit with exotic patterns woven into it. From her shoulders to her wrists, her bodysuit switches from a form fitting material to see through fishnets, and her hands wear metal accented leather gloves. Her soft D cup breasts jiggle distractingly with her every movement, and her round hips easily draw your eyes to her long legs. Her stomach is pleasantly toned, and a black spade-tipped tail sways from her rear. The spot on the body suit covering her pussy is an easily penetrated dark pink exotically heart shaped pattern. Her feet are covered by rather imposing metal greaves." Boss Encounter: Kunochi Master Shizu is the one training all of the Kunochi Trainee's that have been harassing you on the Mountain and inside the temple. She is a tough fight and requires a lot of stamina. When the fight begins, she will use her "Shadow Clone Harem" skill to summon two exact duplicates of herself to the battlefield. No matter what, there will always be three Shizu's active at once, no matter how many Clones you defeat.You must figure out which Shizu is the correct one The fastest and easiest way to identify a Clone is to Analyze each Shizu until the real one shows up. She will have 450 Arousal and be level 25, and her stats will be much higher than that of a clone. Perks * Swift * Escape Artist * Energy Drainer * Semen Eater * Pinpoint Pleasure Clone Perks: * Swift * Pinpoint Pleasure Attacks * Ninja Art: Ero Mist (Applies Aphrodisiac) * Ninja Art: Sleep Bomb (Applies Tired) * Ninja Art: Pressure Points (Pain attack, lowers defence) * Ninja Art: Erotic Mist Kiss (Requires Make Out stance, applies Aphrodisiac) * Ninja Art: Blowjob (Enters Blowjob stance) * Ninja Art: Submissive Charm * Ninja Art: Tornado Suction (Oral attack, requires Blowjob stance) * Ninja Art: Love Button Blowjob (Oral attack, requires Blowjob stance) * Ninja Art: Double Blowjob Kiss (Oral attack, requires Blowjob stance and two Shizu's) * Ninja Art: Double Blowjob: Suck and Tease (Oral attack, requires Blowjob stance and two Shizu's) * Ninja Art: Hungry Succubi (Oral attack, requires Blowjob stance and three Shizu's) * Ninja Art: Molten Tiger (Sex attack, requires Sex stance) * Ninja Art: Electric Dragon (Sex attack, requires Sex stance) * Ninja Art: Bouncing Bliss (Sex attack, requires Sex stance) * Ninja Art: Seductive Tease (Seduction attack, requires Sex stance, preformed by a Shizu not in the Sex stance) * Ninja Art: Sensual Tease (Seduction attack, requires Sex stance, preformed by a Shizu not in the Sex stance) * Ninja Art: Breast Defence (TEMPTATION: Too high of a Breast Fetish will make you do a stat-check in order to resist.) * Ninja Art: Draining Waves (Breast attack, requires Titfuck stance) * Ninja Art: Breast Tsunami (Breast attack, requires Titfuck stance) * Ninja Art: Sinking Pressure Paizuri (Breast attack, requires Titfuck stance) * Ninja Art: Paizuri Burial (Breast attack, requires Titfuck stance, a Shizu will enter the Titfuck stance) * Ninja Art: Paizuri Whirlpool (Multi-hit Breast attack, requires Titfuck stance) * Ninja Art: Crushing Pressure Paizuri (Multi-hit Breast attack, requires Titfuck stance and two Shizu's, lowers defence) * Ninja Art: Endless Depths (Multi-hit Breast attack, requires Titfuck stance and three Shizu's, lowers defence) Loss Scenes Shizu has several loss scenes: Losing to Shizu while in a Sex stance will result in her Draining Sex scene Losing to her while in a Paizuri stance ends with her Paizuri Drain scene Losing while in a Blowjob stance will give you her Draining Blowjob scene After any of these scenes, she will force you to help 'train' her students, and you will be able to pick from one of the following scenes: Sex and Teamwork, Blowjob and Energy Draining, Paizuri, Foot Play Each of these will apply levels to their respective fetish. Victory Scenes Defeating Shizu will allow you to fuck her in front of all of her students, exploiting her secret Masochism and Exhibitionism fetishes. You can choose to keep going after the first round of fucking in order to totally break her down and turn her into a complete slut until the two of you talk again. Future Encounters Returning to Shizu's room after defeating her once will allow you to talk with her, spar whenever you please, change the Trainee encounter rate, or help train the students. Category:Will-Power Temple Category:Bosses